Golden Blue Roses
by Blaze-Moon
Summary: A girl that loves trouble has found the best trouble of all: emotions. And those emotions are toward the hardest to handle guy: Kakashi Hatake
1. Chapter 1: Training

Alright, this is my first story. It's a Kakashi Hatake one. Seeing as my name was stolen, I have to go by Blaze-Moon. But I'll still use Sunset-Guardian when I'm talking.

Saioga: YYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY

Sunset: This is the disclaimer, not party time, Saioga...

Saioga: But... Kaka isn't here to do it!

Kakashi: ... A black cat-

Sunset: Don't even start... Please do the disclaimer now, Kakashi ^-^

Kakashi: Naruto, me, and Konoha do not belong to Sunset, do not sue... I'm leaving now.

Sunset: Go straight to your team this time! Oh, and also, I do own Tina and her team.

This is the information you might want to know about the main character, Tina.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Name: Tina (tea-nuh)

Age: 23

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite things to do: Gaze out at the night sky and get into trouble

Origin: Konoha

Saying: "Trouble is the only fun in this boring world."

Appearance: Light blue hair to shoulders, dark blue eyes, and outfit is a long-sleeve white shirt, and black pants

Friends: Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Jade, Kurashin, Saioga, and everyone else around.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Chapter 1: Training**

You walked to the training area after getting some ramen from Ichiraku Ramen. You didn't eat a lot, so you were ready to train. When you got to the training area, no one else was wasn't so much of a surprise, sense it was still pretty early. If you didn't have a key to the ramen shop, and know how to make a simple bach of ramen, you wouldn't have even beenable to eat breakfast. After all, it was three-thirty in the morning.

Taking out your shuriken, you started thinking on different methods on how you should train your team. There was one noisy kid: Saioga. One pretty smart kid: Kurashin. Then there was Jade. He was the top of the class. The quiet kid. Why you ended up getting three guys on one team, you have no idea. It wasn't something to complain about, but it wasn't quite something to brag about either. After all, one of the most rowdy kids around, a kid that likes to mess around, and one of the most quiet kids in Konoha on one team isn't the worst, but it isn't the best combination for a team.

While thinking about your team, you didn't notice that you've thrown all of your shuriken into the tree. You try to grab another, then look down to your hand. With a sigh, you go to thetree and gather up all of your thrown shuriken. When you get them all, you walk back to the spot that you were, and felt someone in the area. The someone that you felt seemed to be from Konoha, but you can never really tell. All you knew, was that they're watching you. You sighed, and reached down to start throwing your shuriken again. Before even you saw your own movements, even though you had planned it out, you threw one of the shuriken to the spot you were sensing the person.

After throwing it, you spun on your heel and darted over to where it had hit. You didn't hear it hit anything, which was strange. When you get to where your shuriken had landed, you see an anbu there. "I, am so, so sorry." You had to stifle a laugh as you spoke, seeing as how even the anbu didn't know that you'd react that swiftly. The guy looked at you, then shook his head. If only you could see his face. All of the anbu seem emotionless until you see their face. "Your reaction wasn't necessary, but it was very well calculated." He was probably here on a mission of some sort. Oh wait, the anbu are usually the ones to give you your missions. Score! Oh wait, you just almost hurt the guy. Oops. You were about to say something to him, but he held his hand up. "Your perception is also pretty good. Yes I did come here to give you a mission. This one is to be done quickly. The Hokage will not summon you to him to brief you. Instead, this will explain the mission." He handed you a blue scroll with the leaf village emblem on it. Then he vanished.

Once you were sure he was gone, you let out your laugh. He didn't want you to see it, but you did hit him right above his heart ever so slightly with your shuriken. From there only being a small hole in his outfit, and the hole being above his heart, you know that he had just barely managed to catch it. Your training was almost perfected. That was a good sign. If you perfected any method of training, you were able to teach it to your group so they would understand it, and they would also be able to perform it perfectly. "Well, what's this mission that I have to finish so fast...?" You take a look at the scroll then smirk. The Hokage seems to have decided to give you a fun little vacation. Well, you can't disappoint him, can you?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was ten-thirty in the morning when you got back from your little vacation, and you snuck into the Hokage's office. You set the scroll that you got down quietly, and left. After leaving the Hokage's office, you headed to the training area. There was only half an hour left until your group would get there. You started to think about different training methods you could use to train your group, when you heard someone behind you. Their steps were light, yet defined. They weren't sneaking up on you, they were just there. That would only be one person. "Hey there Kakashi." You turn and face Kakashi. It was indeed him. Kakashi looked at you before he spoke. "You got a mission earlier today, didn't you?" He was on the right track, and all he's done is look at you.

You smile at him. "Yep. Sure did. It was a fun one." He was going to say something else, but you could see him stop and think about what he was going to say before he spoke. "You mean it was a mission full of trouble." He was right. You nodded with a smile, and he shook his head. "Waiting on your team?" You nod again. "Are you going to say anything more to me?" You shake your head. "Why?" You shrug. "You want me to stop making my team wait for me, don't you...?" Your smile brightened and you hugged him. After all, you knew he'd go to them after this. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

You released Kakashi from your hug, and watched him walk away. "Bye Kakashi! I'll see you later!" You waved to him, but he didn't look back. It wasn't enough to ruin your good start of a day though. When you turned around to face the tree, you saw Jade there. That means there was only five minutes left until Saioga and Kurashin get there. Five minutes passed by quicker than you wanted it to. Well, at least you thought out a training method for them to try. "Iiii'mmmmm heeeeerrrrreeeee!!!" The only hyper active weirdo of the group has arrived. You needed to find some way to get Saioga less hyper. Before you end up strangling him, that is. After Saioga bounced over, Kurashin walked over. "Good-morning Tina-sensei." He slept a few hours more than he usually does. You could tell only because he usually ends up bouncing over alongside Saioga.

Before any of them can question you, you spoke. After all, when they start questioning you, things get sidetracked really bad. "Alright guys. We're going to be training today. And I expect you to get this down. Got it?" They all nod, and you start walking to the mini lake right outside of Konoha. When you get there, your group wanted to ask you a whole bunch of questions, but you weren't up for answering. "I'm going to show you what you'll have to do. Got it?" They all nod. Before Saioga got the chance to speak, you jumped into the water. Once you swam to the bottom of the lake, you started to freeze the water. Once it was frozen, there was only a half foot of space around you for you to move in. At least it was air. You spun around in the small space really quick and kicked the spot almost right above you. The ice around you flew up into the air, and you jumped after it. Your group was watching you intensely when they saw the huge chuck of ice fly into the air. You smirk, and kick the huge chunk of ice in two different places. After you kicked it, it all shattered into an icy dust. You landed in front of your team perfectly. Saioga clapped along with Kurashin, and Jade just smirked a little. Throughout the rest of the day, your group tried to master the new training you had showed them. After all, that training method teaches precision, how to spot a weak point, you to flow your chakra into your foot at just the right time, and it also improves leg strength. Not too much to your surprise, Jade got it down pretty easily. It only took him approximately two hours. Kurashin got it down in just about four hours. As you knew would happen, Saioga took until nightfall. He only got close though. He didn't get it down just right. Doesn't matter, You knew he'd train on his own and get it down.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well, I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of Golden Blue Roses! It gets a lot better as it goes on, I promise! ^-^

Oh, and please review so I know if it's worth continuing or not


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Hey there, and welcome to chapter 2 of this awesome story. Well, I think it's awesome.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 2: Friends

As usual, you wake up early and take care of your morning schedule. Which would be to shower, brush your hair and teeth, eat ramen, then start jogging to the training area. When you reached the training area, there was someone standing in front of the tree you usually cut up without really noticing. You knew who it was immediately. Well, not who it was, but what he was. "Hey there. Got a mission for me?" You couldn't help but smile. The guy learned to not sneak up on you, but to wait for you, or to just be out in the open.

The anbu turned around to you and you noticed that it wasn't the guy who usually came to give you a mission straight from the Hokage. His mask design told you that he was the guy who usually patrolled the outskirts of Konoha. What was he doing here? "Yes. It's a pretty important one." For him to be **in** Konoha, it should be pretty important.

You were about to ask him what it was about, but then stopped dead in your tracks. His voice was different. You spoke to him before you went home and fell asleep, and his voice was deeper than what it was now. Actually, his posture is different as well, now that you take a good look. This wasn't him. Just who was it? Without changing your voice, and also remaining calm, nonchalant, you asked him the routine question. "Must be. Give me the details, would ya? I'll get right on it." You figured if it were actually him, he would shake his head at you, trying not to crack up, and end up slapping you on your shoulder.

Instead of doing what he usually did, he spoke. This was most definitely **not** your patrol buddy. You've joked around enough with the guy to know if it were him or not. "Well, there's been a leak of information that may prove important. You need to go check out the border between Konoha and Sunakagure." His voice was calm, and also official. If this were actually your buddy, he wouldn't behave like this. Even if the Hokage caught him goofing around.

Without a second thought, you started walking up to him. Time to see this impostors face. "Well buddy, shake before I head off." You smiled, giving off the impression that you always do this. He actually reached his hand out to you, to shake. Before grabbing his hand, you shot your hand up and snatched his mask from him. You caught a glimpse of silver hair. Not spiky, so Kakashi wasn't messing with you. The guy then vanished. Just then, a horrible feeling hit you dead smack in the head. You rushed out of Konoha, and started searching for your buddy. He wouldn't take his mask off so easily. He kept it on just for the fun of it when he was on a break. He wouldn't have just **given** it to someone! Just when you were about to turn back, and retrace the route, you caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of your eye. It wasn't thick, so it wasn't blood. It wasn't thin either, so it couldn't be just hair. Oh no. You darted over and saw your buddy on the ground, dead. His red hair was soaked with blood. He didn't look determined. He looked scared out of his mind. That guy did something to him before he killed him.

You shot through Konoha and went straight to the anbu headquarters. The guy that usually gave you missions straight from the Hokage was just walking down the hall. You ran to him, and before he could ask what was wrong, you told him what had happened. At first, he thought that you were playing a joke on him. But then you rushed back to your dead friend with him behind you, and he believed you. They were friends. Not the best of friends, but they were friends nonetheless. And now, he saw his friend dead. He brought you back into Konoha and told the head of the anbu. He's known to only tell the truth, unless he's laughing. So the leader believed him right away.

After a few hours passed by, the body was taken care of, ready for a funeral. It wouldn't be a big one, but at least it was something. Everyone then had to carry on with what they had to do for the day. You wanted to just go home, and rest. You wanted to be alone while you thought about your friend. When you reached the small lake, you saw Kakashi sitting at the waters edge, reading his book. You went over to him, and sat down.

As soon as you sat down beside Kakashi, he lowered his book and looked at you. You knew he was going to say something stupid, but then he shut himself up, and actually said something worth saying. "Are you alright?" You nodded, but he didn't believe you. He put his arm around your waist and pulled you to him in a hug. It wasn't much, but from him, it was something. He never really got close to anyone. You enjoyed being his friend. He always listened to you when you had something to say. Though that was just about never. Usually all you did was joke around with him. You hugged him, letting him comfort you the best way he knew how. It was nice, to actually have someone there.

After a while of silence, you moved back from him, and smiled. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" He gave you a confused look, so you continued. "I've never seen you act so nice before." You smirked. Your attempt to try to lighten the mood, was working. Even if only a tiny, it was something.

Kakashi laughed at your comment. Then he slapped your back. "You're right, I guess I am pretty sick."

You wished you could see his face. Seeing him smile, smirk even, would lighten the mood so much more. You would never be caught alive saying that you liked him. But hey, you do. You have for a few years. Instead of behaving differently around him, you just act normal though. That's probably why he'd never guess that you liked him. Hey, after all, he wouldn't like you even if he forced himself to. He's only a friend after all. With that popping up in your mind again, you sighed. "Yep. Reading the type of books you do, who wouldn't be?" Joking around came so naturally for you. If only you had what it took to actually tell him how you really feel about him. Being afraid of rejection isn't easy. It's complicated. Really complicated.

From his eyes narrowing, you could tell he was frowning. Then again, you would've known he was frowning anyway. After all, you spoke about the forbidden topic. "Hey, this book is not bad. It's a very interesting book." The moment of fun was over. At least, **that** moment of fun. You could always get another one going.

With a small smile, you slide his book away from the waters edge. He looked at you questionably, then you shoved him into the water. You started laughing, glad to be having some fun. Then, while you were laughing, he pulled you into the water with him. "Hey!" You yelped as you landed in the water. You got your head above the water, then pushed him in completely. It was fun. But then he grabbed your ankle and pulled you under the water with him.

After a good hour and a half of messing around in the water, you got out, soaked to the bone. Kakashi got out, also soaked to the bone. You smiled at him when you noticed that his hair was down, and wet. You never saw his hair wet before. He always managed to keep it dry, and slightly spiky. He looked good with wet hair. "Take a picture. It'll last longer"

You smirked slightly, hiding your embarrassment. You didn't realize you were staring at him. You knew that he'd think that you're joking, so you figured you might as well say what came to mind. "Maybe I will." You smirk at him, and he only laughed a little. If only he knew...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I promise that later in the story, it just gets better! Well, if you really liked it, then please review it! It would be greatly appreciated. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Chapter 3: Secret

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kakashi Point of View~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything had just been handled for the death of an anbu member. You didn't really know him, but you knew that he deserved respect. You were currently at the quietest place in Konoha. The small lake. Sitting at the waters edge, you were starting to get into your book again. Within a couple seconds, Tina sat beside you, so you put the book down. She hated the books that you read. She never made any attempt to get rid of them though. You looked at her, ready to say a stupid little joking comment about her coming up beside you, when you noticed that she looked sad. No matter how deep she tried to hide it, you could tell. "Are you alright?" You couldn't bear to see her sad. It made you feel really bad for her. She nodded, trying to make you think nothing was wrong. You saw right through her. You put your arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. You enjoyed being around her, but not when she's sad. You were feeling a little sad yourself just watching her be sad. Then she hugged you back.

After a while of silence, she pulled away from you and smiled. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" The question caught you off guard, and you didn't really know what she was trying to say. You gave her a confused look, and she continued. "I've never seen you act so nice before." She smirked, lightening the mood by a long shot.

You laughed, glad that she was feeling better. Maybe not completely better, but still, even if only a little better, it was something. At least she was smiling. Well, smirking. "You're right, I guess I am pretty sick." Even if it was at your expense, making her happy was worth it. Yeah, maybe she didn't like your books, but there was only one reason you read them anyway. Maybe she only joked around with you, but you liked seeing her happy. You like seeing her. You care for her, but you can never find the right words, or the right moment, to tell her.

Barging into your thoughts, Tina spoke again. "Yep. Reading the type of books you do, who wouldn't be?"

If only you could just act like you wanted to around her... But that would be too suspicious. You narrowed your eyes, making it seem like you were frowning. "Hey, this book is not bad. It's a very interesting book." Then she smiled. Why did she smile?

A small smile curled her lips, and she slid the book farther away from the waters edge. Just what was she up to? Right before you could ask, she shoved you into the water. She started laughing, so you pulled her in with you. The only word she could yelp out before getting pulled completely in, was "Hey!" You smirked as she went under. Only a second later, she popped her head out of the water again and pushed you completely into the water. It seemed to be cheering her up, so you grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the water with you.

For an hour and a half, she forgot about her worries and just had some fun. Even if that fun was trying to drown each other. Well, alright, you admit to it, it was fun. You saw her drag herself back out of the water, completely drenched. The fun in the water was over, so you got out as well. Also drenched. Then she smiled at you. She was starting to stare at you. It was getting a little uncomfortable, having her staring, so you broke into the silence. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." You were smirking, but she wouldn't see it.

She smirked slightly, trying to hide that she was a little embarrassed by staring. It was pretty easy to tell. After all, she had a little more color to her cheeks after you said that. "Maybe I will." She smirked at you, then you laughed a little. The mood was lightened so much after all that sorrow when she got there. It felt great. "Well, I better head off. My team's waiting."

Her team was waiting for her, huh? Just what time was it anyway? You glimpsed at the waterproof watch that you had in your pocket. You wouldn't be able to wear it, ever, because some stupid rogue ninja destroyed the strap. It was only the watch itself that was undamaged. It was already ten O'clock. Wow. Time sure flew. You were about to say something else to her, but then noticed that she had just rounded the corner to the training grounds.

Well, no use in disappointing her. You started off to the training grounds to meet up with your team. Naruto was most likely complaining right about now about how late you are for showing up.

You were right. As soon as you got there, Naruto darted over. "Why are you late **this** time Kakashi-sensei?!" He was just to energetic.

Instead of avoiding the question, and have Naruto bug you for a while longer, why not give an excuse? "I came across a black cat on the way here and had to take the long way over here. Crossing paths with a black cat is bad luck you know." You gave a look like you were smiling just for the heck of it. Making these kids wait was pretty fun. Sasuke was pretty stuck up and self-centered, Naruto was just way to hyper, and Sakura was just way to Sasuke-obsessed. It was the worst team combination you could imagine. But here it is. Not as a nightmare you could wake up from, but as reality. "Well, let's go get ourselves a mission."

Just as planned. You got a mission to escort a guy by the name of Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Well, not exactly planned, actually. You were hoping to just get a mission to help some old women with her gardening. Or maybe some old guy needing help to build a fence. But because of Naruto whining to the Hokage, you got a C-Rank mission. An escort mission. You might actually have to do something. Of course, when your group and Tazuna got outside of the gate to Konoha, Naruto made a big deal out of it.

After walking for a little, you spotted a puddle. It was a sunny day though. Well, it seems that this guy needs protection from more than just plain old thieves or ordinary robbers. Might as well wait and see what was going to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Tina Point of View~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You reached the training field, and saw your group there. Waiting for **you**. Not the other way around. Saioga was about to question you, but you spoke up first. "Who feels like going on a training exercise today?" Kurashin and Jade looked over, interested in what kind of training will be done this time. "Alright, so there will be a training exercise instead of a mission today." Then they all looked at you.

Saioga spoke right up. First like usual. "That's not fair Tina-sensei! You didn't tell us that we could pick a mission!" Oh, boo-hoo...

You started walking out of the training field, and everyone followed. Of course, Saioga was still complaining. You knew that they would be more interested in a mission, so you purposely did that just to tease them a little. Jade saw right through your act. Kurashin was alright with training, so it didn't even matter if he noticed that you were just teasing. Saioga. Oh boy. Saioga was complaints the whole way to the mission place. After a while, it was decided that there should be a small area for an anbu member to hand out missions. Thus, 'the mission place' is what you called it. Or, the anbu stand. You walked up to the guy. "Mission please." Then you smiled, and whispered, "Squad, mission please." The guy handed looked through a few different missions, then started to brief you on the mission that your team will be doing. It sounded a little difficult for genin. Then you remembered that this was **your** team.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you liked it, then please review it. It would be really really appreciated. When you guys review my stories, it lets me know that I'm doing good, and I end up putting the next chapter up faster. See you in the next chapter! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Mission

Alright, here's the fourth chapter, with no reviews to guide me.

Kakashi: Sunset doesn't own-

Sunset: They know already, Kakashi.

Kakashi: Hm. I'm leaving. *disappears*

Saioga + Naruto: Review so we can do more! Dattebayo!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 4: Mission

Saioga couldn't stop talking to Kurashin for more than a minute at a time when the group left the gates of Konoha. You only caught a couple things that he said before you started to ignore him like usual. You know that he said something about his whining finally paying off, but that was wrong. You plan on letting him think what he wants to though. They seem ready for a B-Rank mission. Yeah, they could use a little more training. Well, Saioga could. Jade would probably pull through just fine. Kurashin would be alright. He's smart enough. All in all, you were glad that you had the team that you do instead of the team poor Kakashi has. Sure, Saioga is even more hyper than Naruto, but Jade is more skilled than Sasuke. And Kurashin is smart, like Sakura, but doesn't get distracted all that easily.

Really thinking about it, you felt like Kakashi would need a lot of help to be able to handle his team. Sasuke is self-centered, Naruto is hyper, and Sakura is crazy for Sasuke. Jade is team material, along with being really talented, Kurashin is really smart, and good for strategies as well as fighting, and Saioga... Well... He's worse than Naruto, except for the fact that he'll actually listen to orders in a tough situation. And he's pretty strong. He lacks all intelligence though... Even Naruto has **some** intelligence.

Knowing Kakashi, he's on a mission having his team build a house and garden while sitting back, relaxing, and just watching them work. Big difference in missions. While his team trains in teamwork, your team trains in identifying and exploiting weaknesses of an enemy. Also, while his team is throwing kunai, and shuriken, you team is placing explosive tags onto weaponry and throwing it at huge chunks of ice, or boulders, making them into dust, whether it be a rocky dust, or an icy mist, depending on the location.

Well, alright, so you were thinking about the difference in missions then instead thinking about training. Well, there was a difference in missions too. While his team is babysitting, catching a runaway cat, or some other pathetic D-Rank mission, your team is off doing C-Rank missions. Like guarding a guy that needs to be protected from muggers. Or even B-Rank missions, like taking out a few rogue ninja. Well, guaranteed Kakashi wouldn't let his team do any dangerous missions. Babysitting compared to fighting rogue ninja... Big difference.

Caught in thought, you didn't realize that you had already reached your destination. You were now in a forest outside the border of the Village Hidden in the Sand, Sunakagure. Good thing you had already told your team to be on the lookout for traps. You weren't really paying any attention. After all, you were only going to be taking down a couple of low level rogue ninja that had decided that being loyal meant nothing. Well, at least they weren't supposed to be high level. Great... He probably lied to you and gave you an A-Rank mission instead of a C-Rank. It was possible. He didn't really think of you as a great person. You really shouldn't have pulled that prank on him a year back. Then again, taking his mask **was** fun.

Just before a kunai dug its way into your shoulder, you caught it. Then you heard a sizzle of some sort. Before thinking, you threw it right back where it had come from. Once it had dug into a tree, there was a pretty decent _**boom**_ that sounded. Nice. Oh, wait, this is a team mission, not **your** mission. Not cool. You wanted some fun.

You nodded to Kurashin, and he went into the bushes. Then you nodded at Jade, and he jumped into a tree while taking out a shuriken with a seal on it. Then, without waiting for a nod, Saioga started to send out electricity through the ground. Right before it shocked you, you jumped into a ditch. You shook your head. He always did that. Never waiting for the signal to start up his LW Jutsu. LW standing for Lightning Wave. It's quite shocking to receive.

As expected, one of the ninja that were hidden jumped into the open to attack Saioga to get him to stop his jutsu. Right when he was in sight, a web of chakra caught him in midair. Jade then went through with his part by throwing the shuriken. It hit the guy in his shoulder, then the chakra web vanished, and the guy was out cold. The other guy, maybe guys, were smart enough to stay hidden after seeing what happened to their comrade. Unluckily for them, it wasn't the right thing to do.

The jutsu Saioga was using was starting to get even stronger with each pulse. There was only one side affect to him using that jutsu. And that was that he actually thought about the situation. Saioga stopped his jutsu then jumped into the bushes. Unexpectedly, Saioga landed on the ground in the clearing only a few seconds after going in. It was easy to tell that someone was there. Kurashin came into sight from the bushes, then jumped into a tree opposite of Jade. He then closed his eyes and reached one hand in front of him slightly. He whispered something, then a scroll appeared in his hand. He opened it and started to do the signs it had written on it. Seconds later, a large white tiger appeared on the ground below him. He pointed into the bushes, and the tiger darted in.

Right after the tiger had jumped into the bushes, a guy jumped out, avoiding the beast. He was about to jump into the tree where Jade was and attack him, but the tiger got him first. It clawed the guy right down his spine after it tackled him. Jade pulled out another shuriken and attached a seal to it. As soon as Jade threw it at the guy, the tiger was told by Kurashin to back off from its target. The shuriken dug itself into the guys shoulder, and the guy was out like a light.

Before realizing it, the third rogue had sneaked up and got to Kurashin. Right before the tiger got to the guy, Kurashin was knocked unconscious, left to fall from the tree, and the tiger vanished. You jumped over just in time to catch Kurashin. The rogue then appeared behind you, and tried to slice your back open. Luckily from all of your training, you moved out of the way just in time. You tossed Kurashin to Jade, and he caught his unconscious comrade. You spun around and kicked the rogue back from you. Judging by the targets skill level, he's the one that knocked out Saioga as well.

There was no way that you were going to let your students get knocked around by some low-life rogue ninja. You appeared behind the guy and pulled his arms behind him. Not letting your grip loosen in the slightest bit, you nodded up to Jade, who had set Kurashin down on the branch. He nodded, and pulled out yet another shuriken with a seal on it. He threw the shuriken, and it hit the rogue just below his shoulder. He struggled for a second after getting hit, then passed out. No one made it out of Jades sleep seals.

You tied up all three rogue ninja and put them all in one big net. You kicked Saioga in his side, and he woke up. He never got hurt by being kicked like that, so you always ended up kicking him to wake him up. Jade put Kurashin over his shoulder, carrying him. Almost back to Konoha, Kurashin woke up, so he walked the rest of the way. The rogue ninja weren't going to wake up until the shuriken were pulled out, so they were easy to bring back. When you got into Konoha, you handed the rogues over to the anbu to let them handle them. Everyone went back to the mission place and got their share of pay from the mission. Everyone was asking you why they got more ryo then what a C-Rank mission was worth, but you didn't answer, and told them to go home and rest. You weren't about to tell them that that was actually a B-Rank mission.

Not really tired, you walked out of Konoha to look around in the forest. The sun was already setting. That mission was a little longer than you thought. Once then the sun set, you turned to walk back to Konoha. On the way back, you saw someone hurt, so you decided to help.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well, I hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter of Golden Blue Roses! Let me know I did good by reviewing please. ^-^ I'm sorry for not really having Kakashi in this chapter, but I promise it'll get better! After all, the story is just barely starting to get good. Heh-heh


	5. Chapter 5: Preparation

Saioga: A review a review a review a-

Sunset: Saioga! Don't make me sick Jade on you!

Jade: Keep me out of this...

Sunset: Ahem! Alright, there was a review, so I decided to get the next chapter out now, rather than tomorrow.

Saioga: I like reviews! ^-^ *jumping up and down*

Sunset: Also, there was a comment on the teams strength.

Saioga: Oooooo!!! Did they say how awesome I am?!?

Sunset: *ignores Saioga* The reason they're so strong is because they're a select few that were chosen as candidates to become future ANBU. Which I forgot to say in the story itself.

Kurashin: Though I think they made a small error in selecting Saioga...

Saioga: Hey! Not nice! Take that ba-

Sunset: Please ignore him... Here's the next chapter!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 5: Preparation

The guard didn't want you bringing the guy into Konoha, but you walked right past him into Konoha, heading for the hospital. Just because you didn't know the guy didn't mean that he didn't deserve to have his injuries treated. The guy had silver hair, and glasses. He was unconscious, so you haven't seen his eye color yet. He looked about seventeen. When you got into the hospital, some girl lead you to a room where he could be set down. You set the guy down, and something fell on the floor. You looked down and saw a leaf headband. The guard was going to keep a guy from the village out. You'd let him know about this soon enough. Well, he did have his headband in his pocket instead of on, so, well, alright, you'd have to let it go for the most part.  
You set his headband down on the table next to him, and started to walk out of the room when you heard a small sound from behind you. You turned around, and saw the guys hand resting on his forehead. So he woke up, did he? Walking back over to his side you saw that his eyes were black. Yeah, he was awake alright. "You alright? What happened?" You needed to know what had happened while he was outside of Konoha. If some other spy was lurking around, you needed to know.  
He looked over at you, a slightly curious look, then he looked back up to the ceiling. You waited patiently for his answer. "I'm fine. I just ran into some trouble is all." He looked back over at you, and he had a small smile. "Sorry if I caused you any trouble."  
It was kind of weird. Him saying sorry, that is. After all, he was the one that was hurt. Not you. "No need to be sorry. Just glad you're alright. What exactly happened out there?" If he was a victim that survived, you needed to know what he saw. Maybe he knows what the attacker looks like. Maybe you can find the killer and avenge your friend.  
Instead of answering right away, he looked down, like he was thinking. Trying to remember what had happened. "I'm sorry... I dont really remember..." That was a total bummer. The only lead that you might've gotten, was washed away down the drain of lost memory. That was so not cool.  
You smiled at him, giving him the sense that it was alright. "Well, I'm Tina. I found you in the forest, so I brought you to the hospital." You had questions for him, but they had better wait until he was feeling a little bit better. No one deserved questioning when they just wake up from being attacked by who knows who or what.  
With a small smile, he looked over at you. It was obvious that he didn't want to show any kind of pain that he was feeling. "I'm Kabuto. Nice to meet you, Tina." He then noticed the headband on the table next to him, and grabbed it. "Well, I'm alright. I better get going." Without hesitation, he tied it around his head. You observed his movement and noticed that he was healing on his own pretty nicely, so you let him get up.  
The nurse will probably want to know where he left to if she walks in and he's gone, but oh well. Things happen. "See you around, Kabuto." He nodded, and left the room. You began walking down the hall to leave the hospital while in thought. When you got out of the hospital, you noticed what time it was by where the moon was in the sky. It was just about three O'clock in the morning. So much for sleep. You headed to Ichiraku Ramen to have some breakfast before training. As usual, you made yourself a simple bowl of ramen and ate, then locked up the place again and walked to the training grounds.  
Taking out some kunai, you started some target practice. You were best with shuriken, and that wasn't good. You had to be good at both. If you end up having to use what you're bad at using, you might fail a mission. So you might as well practice with everything. Acknowledging the facts, you decided that you needed to train with kunai for a few days before using shuriken again. Might as well be safe instead of sorry. Just then, you heard someone walking up behind you. The footsteps where calm, but also cautious. You grabbed another kunai, like you didn't hear a thing. Instead of throwing it, you turned and put the kunai to the persons throat faster than you thought you could. You really needed to test out how fast you were. It was starting to get annoying to do something faster than you thought you would, or should.  
The anbu guy that you put the kunai up to took a step back. He was glad that he didn't get another hole in his clothing, you could tell. Well, at least he wasn't just sitting there, watching this time. He actually tried to be on the safe side and just walk up to you. But he shouldn't have walked up behind you. "Ah-hem. Do you believe that your team is ready for the Chunin Exams in three days?"  
Trying not to smirk, you put the kunai in your hand into the tree by throwing it. This guy will always continue to amuse you. And disappoint you. "Awww, no mission?" He shook his head. "Well, that's a bummer," you sighed,"but yeah, they're plenty ready for the exams." He nodded and vanished. You started to crack up after he left, then started to train again. It felt like only ten minutes, but the hours flew right by. Before you knew it, Jade walked into the training field to meet up, like usual. You noticed him, and stopped training. Taking out the last kunai from the tree and putting it away, Kurashin and Saioga walked up.  
They looked like they wanted another mission. Well, it was time to disappoint them a little. "We're training for the next two days, then we're resting up the third day." Saioga was about to ask why, like usual. "The Chunin Exams are in three days. Got it?" They all nod. Jade had a smirk, and Kurashin and Saioga were smiling. The Chunin Exams were going to be a breeze for this team. Well, until they have to fight each other, that is. Hopefully, that wont happen. It would be an awesome fight, but it wouldn't be too good for their teamwork. They just barely got the hang of teamwork. Fighting each other, well, it would destroy the teamwork that was built up. Especially is Saioga and Jade fought each other.  
For the rest of the day, you had them training in speed. What you had them do, was keep running as fast as they could without stopping. Also, you were throwing kunai and shuriken at them while they were running. They weren't aloud to block. They were only aloud to dodge using speed. It was tough for Saioga, but he pulled through. The next day, you had them training in endurance. You fought each of them one on one for half of the day. Of course, you had to go easy on them, but the point was that they could block. You told them that you would only use taijutsu, and that they had to successfully block each move. Jade, of course, was the best with that training. Kurashin did really well with it for not being too strong, but not being too weak either. Saioga. Well... He was bruised up by the end of the training. He blocked, yeah, but he wanted to attack, so he wasn't really focused on trying to block. He got the most training time for both days. At four in the afternoon, they went up against Kakashis team. You told Jade to take it easy on Sasuke, so they tied. Kurashin beat Sakura, and Saioga came close to a tie, but won against Naruto. If your team wasn't already tired from so much training, all three of them would've won, hands down.  
By the third day, Jade was a little worn down, Kurashin was a little tired, and Saioga was a mess. All of them stayed home to rest. Even you stayed home. For the most part. You still went out to the training field for your morning kunai target practice. Other than that, you rested up as well. You had the feeling that your team would get through the exams just fine. Jade would probably make it through without a problem at all. Same for Kurashin. Saioga wouldn't...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

So, thanks again for the review!

Also, this story will have 10 chapters, so it's halfway done now!


	6. Chapter 6: Roses

Alright, this is the 6th chapter. The one that gets things looking curious. You'll know what I mean ^_~

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 6: Roses

In the morning after your kunai target practice training, you brought the team to where the exams will start. They were all confident in their abilities, which was good. You just hoped that they'd be ready for the written exam. Ibiki makes the exam different every year. Hopefully they'd pull through alright. You wanted to watch your team the whole way, but you had to take care of things outside of Konoha until they finished the first and second exam. It stunk, but hey, you're a Jonin, so you have to do your missions.

Before leaving you saw Kakashi. His expression, and posture, told you that he was worried about his team. He had confidence in them, but he was worried nonetheless. You left without saying anything to him. He needed to focus on something, other than problems.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You got back to Konoha at midnight that night. That mission wasn't the easiest that you've had, but it wasn't the hardest either, thank goodness. When you got to your front door, there was a beautiful blue rose with gold trimming along the petals on your doorstep. The rose was the only thing there. There wasn't anything written down to let you know who it was from. Whoever it was from, knows their roses. It was the most beautiful rose you've ever seen. You picked it up and brought it inside. After finding a vase and putting water in it, you put the rose into the vase. Setting it on the windowsill, you stepped back and took a look at it. The windowsill was the perfect place for it.

After taking a quick shower, and taking care of your daily routine, you left your house without sleeping to start your kunai training. Once you got to the training field, you decided that you've had enough training with shuriken and kunai, so you started to punch a different tree. Might as well keep up your physical strength as well as your precision.

About ten minutes before you were going to stop you punching, you felt someone behind you. "It's only me." You smirked. The anbu guy was finally taking the **smart** approach. Speak, don't sneak. You cleared the smirk from your face and turned to face him. "If I didn't know any better, you were an anbu member as well..." From his comment, you couldn't help but smirk proudly. "You have a mission from the Hokage." He handed you a scroll with the leaf village emblem on it, then disappeared. You opened the scroll and read it. It was yet another fun little mission. Or as you sometimes call it, a fun little vacation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Getting back from finishing the mission, you went directly to the Hokage and gave him the scroll that he wanted. You then left his office and started walking back home. By this time, it was already seven at night. When you reached your front door, there was yet another blue rose with golden trim. This time, it had a note on it though. The note was tied to the stem of the rose with a royal blue ribbon. You picked it up and brought it inside. When you reached the living room, which had the other rose, you sat on your couch and unties the ribbon. It wasn't a rough ribbon, it was really silky. The type that you'd want to just put to your cheek.  
Setting the ribbon down, you opened the note. It said this:

"No matter what I do,  
I cant stop thinking of you.  
Youre always so kind,  
And also on my mind.  
These roses are a symbol,  
Of the love I wish to kindle."

You read it several times, seeing if it was signed by anyone. All it had on it, was that poem stating that someone loves you. You had no idea who it was from. The poem was short, but sweet. It wasn't signed, but it was true emotion. Then there was the roses. Your favorite color was blue. Gold in anything, usually meant cherishment. So the person that wrote the poem, and sent you the roses, loves, and cherishes you. The only person that would act like this, would be Iruka. Yeah, he's single. Yeah, he's really nice, and doesn't like to do anything wrong to anyone. He doesn't like to make anyone feel uncomfortable either. But how could you not notice that he likes you? Instead of rushing to any kind of decision on what to do, you thought it best to wait, and watch. If it was him, he'd act slightly different around you than usual.

Deciding to just go to bed for the night, you went to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Only then, did you notice that you had a small blush. The poem had you blushing. You brushed trying not to look in the mirror, then went to bed.

As usual, you got up early for training. This was the last day in the Forest of Death. Well, practically. You might as well get some of your own training in before you end up helping in training your group if they want any kind of help. After getting some ramen, you started your training on the tree. The tree was starting to get bare from you punching it. Today, you'd be training with your legs. You just hoped that Might Guy **never** saw you training. If he of all people saw your training, he might start considering you a rival, and want to fight every day of the week for months on end. Shaking the thought out of your head, you began your training. Tomorrow afternoon was when you saw the first part of the third exam. The preliminaries. You couldn't wait to see your students in action. Once everyone sees how good they are, including Saioga, you'll finally be recognized as a good instructor, and team leader. People know that you're strong, but they've all had their doubts about you leading a group of genin.

Thinking on the situation, you didn't want your team to pass. They'll most likely become Chunin, and not be **your** group anymore. They'll be on their own, and helping other groups. You are going to miss them, a lot. Finally out of thought, you realized that it was starting to get late in the day. Well, not late, but the sun was up, and it was just about eleven in the morning. You started training at three in the morning. Looking at the tree, you took a step back. The tree was bare already. At least, where you were kicking it. Poor tree.

Walking away from the tree, you headed to the mission place. Maybe they had an A-Rank mission for you to go on. That would be nice. When you got there, the anbu guy wasn't there. Neither were any of the scrolls. Darn it. The Chunin Exams have the regular missions temporarily stopped. That stunk. You wanted to waste the day away. Well, make time fly by having some fun, that is. Instead of remaining bored, you decided to go right outside of Konoha, and patrol the forest for the rest of the day.

Getting back into Konoha at eight O'clock at night was pretty good timing. You got to your house, and there was yet another blue rose with gold trimming. It had a note on it. You picked it up, and walked inside. Untying the silky royal blue ribbon, you opened the note.  
The note, this time, said this:

"In a week cross the river,  
Under the cherry blossom tree.  
Never say never,  
When the large hand reaches three.  
I shall be there,  
Waiting for thee."

So the guy wanted to meet with you in a week. Well, might as well check it out. If it really was Iruka, you were going to laugh at yourself. The only reason you were going to laugh, was because that's who you think it is that's giving you the roses and poems.  
A week.  
There's a lot to do in a week.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I'm guessing you just can't wait to see what comes next, huh? Well, I'm putting a chapter out every day for this story, so you'll see tomorrow! ^_^ Please be sure to review if you really liked it, and message me if you want, and I hope you have a great day, and see you next time! I just love all of you guys who are supporting me on my story! ^__^


	7. Chapter 7: Preliminaries

This is a must, because I'm keeping to the storyline... At least for now ^-^

Also, I believe I cleared up the mystery of how Kabuto sneaked into the village, eh? heh-heh

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 7: Preliminaries

Once you finished training in the morning like usual, you started heading to the stadium. Once you had gotten there, you remembered that the stadium was going to be used for the finals, not the preliminaries, so you started heading to the indoor arena. That's where the matches were going to be held. Of course, you were the first one there. You waited there, looking down at the arena. It was almost time to see how your students have grown. When you first got them as your team, Jade was a bad as Sasuke. In every way. Kurashin was always trying to organize everything, not really thinking on his feet. Saioga. Well, let's just say that he was as bad as Konohomaru at everything that he did, except being a prankster. He wasn't as bad as Naruto, but he was still pretty dumb. Time to see how far they've truly grown.

After waiting for a little while, everyone came into the arena. The Hokage explained what he had to, and that guy, Kabuto, left. You were curious why he left. You've never once gone down into the arena with the others, so while he was walking to the exit, you saw him smirk as well as adjust his glasses. Now you were curious why he smirked back at everyone before leaving. It was definitely odd. You also noticed something else strange. There was a mark on Sasukes neck. It looked an awful lot like a curse mark that you've seen before. Other than Kabuto smirking, and a mark on Sasuke neck, everything was normal.

Everyone headed up the stairs to watch the fights. The name board selected the first two names just as everyone got up there. Sasuke and Yoroi were up first. Yoroi was from the Leaf Village, apparently. You've never seen him before this though. The fight went to Sasuke, then Kakashi took him off instead of letting the medics take him. So that mark was a curse. Your instincts barely ever lie. Well, they never lie, you just tend to ignore them some times.

The second matches names then came up on the bored. Abumi and Shino were the next ones to get down into the arena. You were impressed with Abumi for his trickery, but then again, it wasn't so hard to tell that he was bluffing when he said that he didn't have the use of his arms. The Sound Village doesn't seem to have intelligent ninja, from seeing this. If he was able to use one, he'd be able to use the other. Shino pulled through the match with no problems at all. His insects really are something. To think that he gave them the silent command to plug up the holes in Abumi's hands. Genius.

Second fight cleared, the names for the third match appeared on the bored. It was Misumi and Kankuro up for the third match. Kankurou was from the Sand Village, and Misumi was Yorois and Kabuto's teammate. Kankuro underestimated him, but still won the match. Misumi moved with lightning speed against Kankuro, getting him in a vice-like grip. His techniques made his body as flexible as a snake. Just when he thought he had Kankuro, he realized that he was gripping a model of Kankuro, which would be his marionette, Crow, and it started to tighten around his body in a lethal embrace. Kankuro then came out of the thing he carries on his back. Misumi was carried away in a stretcher.

Since the third match was over, the names of the two fighters for the fourth match came up on the bored. The two fighters for this match were Sakura and Ino. Sakura used images to get close enough to get a hit to land. After that, Sakura got Ino mad, and she sliced off her ponytail with her kunai. Unfortunately for Sakura, Inos hair was going to get to her. Ino used her mind transfer technique and ended up in Sakuras body. Right before giving up, Ino was forced out of her body. Everyone was curious how. The match ended in a tie.

Both fighters losing in the forth match, the fifth match was going to start. The fighters were Tenten and Temari. Both of their names started with T, you couldn't help but notice. To you, it was something to get a small laugh out of. No matter what weapon Tenten used, Temari merely deflected it using her fan. In the end, Temari won the match by catching Tenten in a powerful tornado. Tenten landed on Temaris closed fan. Even though the match was over, Temari tossed Tenten off of her fan. Lee had to catch her. Lee tried to attack Temari, but she blocked it with her fan. Lee then went back up to everyone else with his sensei, Guy, at his side.

Things were only going to get better, you could tell. The sixth match was Shikamaru versus Tsuchi. Tsuchi. Odd name. Shikamaru won by using his shadow possession jutsu and making Tsuchi hit her head against the wall. Pretty lame lose for Tsuchi, but whatever. She was also from the Sound Village. She did really well in using her techniques. Shikamaru was definitely confused for a little while from her using the bell on a string, then using the sound of the bell to cause him to see illusions. You concluded that she was the smartest one from the Sound Village that's fought so far.

For the seventh match, Naruto was up against Kiba. A fart distracted Kibas sense of smell, then Naruto was smart enough to transform into Kiba while Akamaru was also Kiba at the moment. When Kiba hit Naruto, he quickly transformed into Akamaru. Kiba thought he hit Akamaru, and then turned and punched the real Akamaru. Naruto then transformed back into himself and kicked Kiba. You were about to laugh at Kiba getting confused by a former prankster like Naruto. Luckily, you didn't. Naruto finished up the match by using a new move of his called Naruto Rengen. Kakashi looked a little impressed by Narutos win. Wait, Kakashi? You didn't notice that he was back until just now. Oops.

The next match up was Hinata versus Neji for the eighth match. Hinata didn't stand a chance, but she didn't give up. In the end, Neji won, of course. Neji actually aimed to kill Hinata with his very last blow. Neji, was a dangerous guy. You were glad that Saioga didn't get matched up with him. You felt bad for Hinata though.

Moving onto the Ninth match, Lee was to fight Gaara. Just by looking at him, you knew that Gaara was one dangerous guy. While watching Lee power-up, and Gaara still beating him, you were glad that Jade didn't go up against him. Sure, Jade is strong, but you had doubts about him being strong enough to take down Gaara of the Desert. After opening gates to fight against Gaara, Lee still had his left arm and leg severely damaged. With all the damage done to his limbs, he wouldn't be able to be a ninja.

The next match, the tenth match, was Choi against Saioga. No fight there. Saioga won hands-down. All he did was call him fat, then kick him in the head while he was rolling toward him. As you thought, it was the shortest match yet.

The eleventh and final match was Kurashin versus Kinuta. Kurashin had a little trouble at first, but he figured out what Kinuta was doing, and tried to cover his ears using chakra. Unfortunately for him, Kurashin's plan didn't work. He ended up unconscious from the sound waves that were Kinutas technique. It was unfortunate, but it happened.

Jade and Kabuto were going to end up fighting, but sense Kabuto didn't even stay, Jade was able to move on to the finals anyway. Jade would've won anyway. You had the most faith in Jade out of your three students. Everyone that won their match then picked a number out of a hat to determine who they would fight in the finals. It was a weird way to do it, but whatever. You weren't in charge.

After all that, everyone left, and the preliminaries were over. Everyone had three months to train for the finals. Everyone that lost that wasn't injured really bad, had even more time to train. You had six days left to go before meeting up with who you thought would be Iruka. He surely picked a nice spot to meet up at.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Alright, chapter done. Now that that's out of the way, the really good ones are coming up! Ooooooohh! I can't wait to post them up! ^_^

Saioga: Heeeeyyy... Why'd I go against Choji? Why'd Kuashin get the challenge? Even though he lost! *laughs*

Kurashin: I... *sigh* Need to work on my defensive techniques...

Jade: No fight for me? Hmph...

Sunset: At least you got a free pass into the finals, right?

Jade: ... *disappears*

Saioga: Can someone answer meeeee??? Why'd I get Choji?

Sunset: *ignoring Saioga once again* Please look forward to the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Resolve

I have to say... This chapter is the one that will have you on the edge of your seat!

Maybe laughing, maybe focusing, I know not which.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 8: Resolve

Saioga and Jade both asked you for training for their matches in the finals. Unfortunately for Saioga, Jade asked first. Jade was going to have extremely hard training, so you had to tell Saioga that you couldn't train with him. He was a little disappointed about it. You asked Kurashin if he'd train Saioga to think on his feet and actually think things out. As well as some more chakra control. He said okay, so you told Saioga to train with Kurashin. They can help each other out more than they think.

The very next day, you left Konoha with Jade to train him. You planned on teaching him everything that you could. Well, not everything. You were only going to teach him a few new moves. No one has ever seen you use any jutsu that only you can use, so no one knows how many you can use. Or even how many you know. Jade will end up thinking that you only have three original moves after you teach them to him.

You meant it when you said the training would be hard. Jade was exhausted after training every day. You were counting down the days as they went by. The day right before you had to go to the cherry blossom tree, you realized that Iruka didn't say in the poem if it was three am or pm to meet up. You told Jade to train on his own with the one jutsu that you taught him so far. Without resting, you headed back to Konoha.

When you got to Konoha, it was two am. If you were supposed to meet him at three am, there was still an hour left to go. You left Konoha in the direction of the river right away. Once you got across the river, you made it to the cherry blossom tree. You never noticed before, but it was actually really cold there. You sat under the tree and started to wait. When the sun started to raise, it would be so warm. That thought kept on repeating in your mind every single time you felt cold. And that was a lot.

Three am came and went, and there was no sign of Iruka. Oh heck, Iruka **never** wakes up **this** early. You should've known he meant three pm. It was three thirty now, and the sun always came up at seven. Why seven. You were okay with it raising at seven. Except for today. You still had three and a half hours to wait for the sun to come up. Instead of just sitting there, you decided to train a little. The thing was, you were so focused on waiting for him to show up that you didn't know what to train with. You were pretty sure it was Iruka. Then again, it could be a stalker. Or a spy even. Or maybe it was just a secret admirer that you didn't know.

You could see it now. Some guy with black hair down to his shoulders with sea green eyes showing up to meet you. You'd think that he'd be your secret admirer, but he'd end up being your stalker.

Or maybe some guy with dark blue hair and silver eyes would show up. You'd end up thinking he was a spy, but he'd be your secret admirer.

Then again, there was the possibility of a guy with silver hair and lightning blue eyes showing up. You'd think he was your stalker, but he'd be a spy.

There was also a possibility of a guy with crimson red hair with yellow eyes showing up. He would be a rogue ninja, but you'd think that he was a gentlemen that ended up loving you and giving you blue roses with poems.

All of those ideas were coursing through your mind. With nothing better to do, why not think about different things that could happen? You didn't even realize that it was cold out anymore from having your mind so distracted. Alright, so you finally agreed that it might not be Iruka, but some weird guy, or some gentlemen, or maybe some cute lunatic. The possible outcomes were endless. And most of the scenarios that you imagined would get you into trouble. Which would cause you to have some fun. After all, the only fun in this world is trouble.

So many different things could happen. You looked into the sky and saw that only half an hour passed by while you were in thought. That stunk. You were hoping that the sun would just hurry up and rise into the sky already.

Leaning back against the tree, looking up into the sky, you started thinking about the poem. Not the one telling you were to go, but the first one that you got. The love poem. It was so sweet. So deep. Meaningful. Romantic. You could put a lot of different terms to it. Instead of trying to figure out the perfect word for it, you settled on the word loving. Loving definitely fit it. You were curious what the mystery guy called the poem. Surely he had a name for it.

Slipping back into thought, you started trying to come up with a title that fit the love poem. There was Loving. But that definitely wasn't the title. That was you you'd describe it. So maybe the title was My Heart. Nah, that wouldn't be it. Thinking of names for poems isn't as easy as it seemed.

After thinking about what the title could possibly be for a while longer, you started to think of what the guy was like. Maybe he would be really caring, sweet, gentle, and kind. Never doing anything to get you into trouble. Hopefully not!

Hopefully he was a nice, kind, loving, cute, trouble-making guy. A bad boy. Yeah. That would be great. Getting into some kind of trouble every day, dragging you into it. That wouldn't be a boring relationship at all! Then again, maybe it was a little to active.

Maybe what you **really** wanted in a guy was mystery. Yeah, maybe. The guy would be nice, calm, mysterious, fun-loving, gentle, and romantic. Now that, was your dream guy. Maybe. Then again, maybe your dream guy was different from what you think.

Actually thinking about it, you didn't really know what you'd want in a guy. You do know who you like right now, but what did you like about him? He was mysterious, nice, calm, fun-loving... But then again, he was also a pervert... That part, you really hated about Kakashi. If he stopped being such a pervert, he might actually be a dream guy, but only in reality.

Kakashi was a great guy. He gets into trouble by complete accident too. He's always able to cheer you up when you're feeling really crappy. He is pretty cute. Thinking about his looks, you were curious what he looked like under his mask. Thinking about the different possible looks, you blushed a tiny. To think that you were actually thinking about **him**.

If it is Iruka that's meeting you, you'll have to let him down lightly. If it's anyone else, you'll just have to let them down lightly too. After thinking about it for a little, you really do like Kakashi. No, you don't like him, you love him. It's a guarantee that he doesn't feel the same though. After all, he's a pervert. He wouldn't like you. He'd like some girl with the perfect figure and wouldn't mind to strip down for him... Stupid Kakashi.....

Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil from no one in particular, you started to write down a note for whoever it was that was going to meet you here. You didn't want to see whoever it was disappointed, so why not write down what you'd say to them instead. That way you wouldn't see them sad. After writing the note and setting it down, you looked to the sky. It was just about ten minutes until the sun started to raise and greet the day. You looked at the note and read it silently to yourself to make sure it sounded polite.

You were so busy reading the note to make sure it didn't hurt the guys feelings, you didn't hear someone walk up behind you. "I'm glad you came Tina. I'm sorry I made you wait for a little." Stunned by the guys voice, you slowly turned around to see him. You saw who wrote the poems and gave you the blue roses with gold trimming. It was...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You hate me now, don't you?

That must be the best cliff-hanger I've ever done, in my entire life of writing.

But fret not!

The next chapter will be out tomorrow!

See you then ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

It's here. The semi-final chapter has now been put up for your enjoyment.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 9: Surprise

Kakashi was the one standing behind you. He was the one that wrote the poem? And gave you the blue roses with gold trimming? But... That couldn't be... "Kakashi?" If it was him, then the note isn't true. The note you were going to leave is invalid if it truly was Kakashi. And if it truly is Kakashi that wanted to meet you.

He looked a little nervous. He had the right to be. "Yeah?" His tone of voice told you that he was a little more than a tiny bit nervous. Most likely, he thought that you'd turn him down. It would be true, but you love him. He doesn't know that though.

You looked straight at him, also a little nervous. You were hoping that this wasn't just some stupid dream you were having because of falling asleep under the tree, waiting for the guy to arrive. "It was you? You gave me the roses, and the poem?" You were hoping that it was him, and not some other guy. It would be great if it was actually him. You never expected to see him here. You were expecting anyone **but** him.

Without lowering his gaze, he took a step back, straightening his posture. It was obvious that he thought that you'd shoot him down. "Yes. I bred the roses, and wrote the poem." After saying that, he turned away from you. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to come here. I shouldn't even be here. Sorry for wasting your time."

Before he left, you grabbed his arm. You weren't going to let him take a fall that wasn't going to happen. "Kakashi... I never would've guessed that it was you..." At that, he looked to the ground. "But I'm glad it was." After you said that, he turned to you, looking into your eyes. He was trying to see if you were joking, even though your tone of voice said that you weren't. "I'm glad that you came. And I'm glad that I waited." You smiled at him, and he visibly relaxed.

"You are? I thought you'd never give a second glance to a guy like me." So you were right. He was trying to see if you were joking earlier. He **did** think you'd shoot him down. You nodded at him. You were always thinking that it would be **him** that wouldn't give **you** a second glance. Not the other way around. "Tina... I love you..."

The one sentence that you thought you'd never hear from Kakashi. If this was a dream, it was a nightmare. It would be a nightmare, because you'd wake up from it. "I love you too." This would be a day that you'd never forget.

You let go of his arm, knowing that he wasn't going to leave now. At least, he wasn't going to leave without hearing what you had to say. He reached up and pulled down his mask just as the sun began to raise into the sky. As if on cue to the sun raising, he leaned down and kissed you ever so gently on your lips. You closed your eyes and kissed him back. You were never going to forget this day. While waiting, you were thinking that it was going to be some guy you didn't know. Before waiting, you thought it would be Iruka. But now, you know that it was Kakashi. The one your heart was hoping it would be.

He slowly pulled back from the kiss, smiling, and you opened your eyes. "Tina, would you be my girl?" You nodded, smiling at him. Before even five more seconds passed, you hugged him. He hugged you back, completely relaxed, calm, and happy. Before you knew it, Kakashi lifted you up and sat down, sitting you on his lap. You leaned back on him, watching the sun slowly move into the sky as he rested his head on yours.

Even after the sun had risen into the sky, you and Kakashi stayed there, together. Happy to be together, knowing that you both love each other. It was about ten O'clock before either of you spoke. "Hey Kakashi?" He moved his head to your shoulder and looked at you. "Why **do** you read those books? If you don't mind me asking."

Kakashi smiled a little before saying a word. "I only read them to cover up how I felt. Yeah, you heard me right. I wont read them anymore." He then kissed your neck, still smiling slightly.

So he wasn't a pervert after all. He only read them to sidetrack his thoughts from you. It was a bummer, but you had to get back to Jade. "Kakashi, I'm sorry, but I have to go train Jade. You showed up late after all." You smiled at him, getting off his lap and standing.

After you stood, so did he. "Yeah, but I came at a good time. I made the sunrise. I know what you mean though. I have to train Sasuke." He leaned over and kissed you once more. "It's unfortunate, but I wont be back until the exam finals start. I'm sorry."

You looked at him and smirked. "Don't worry, same here. So long as you come back, that's what counts." You smiled at him and he smiled back. Pulling his mask up agian, he vanished. You decided to finally use some chakra, and do the same as Kakashi. Just appear back to where Jade is. So you did. Jade was doing exactly what you told him to. He was training with the new move. From that moment on, you started to train him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~7 months later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The exams went smoothly except for the Hokage. Gaara was taken care of by Naruto, and Orochimaru had his arms sealed. The good part was, the Hokage was only injured really bad. He wasn't killed. That was pulled off by you and Kakashi working together to break his barrier. Unfortunately, a week later, the Hokage died from internal bleeding, so Tsunade ended up being searched out, and became the 5th Hokage. Another lucky event, was Sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru for power. He went to someone else. You. Another lucky event that happened, was Kabuto and Orochimaru were found. Kabuto was captured, and Orochimaru escaped; Into a new body nonetheless.

Naruto and Saioga teamed up to learn from each other, and become even greater ninja. Sakura began learning from Tsunade, and Kurashin helped out. He also wanted to learn from Tsunade. Jade easily became a Jonin, and he got his own team to take care of. He had no idea how to train them, because he got a group much like yours and Kakashi's. One self-centered, strong guy. One smart, but no muscle girl, that likes to do things on her own most of the time. And his last student was a foolish guy. He was always joking around. Always. Even during training. Jade came to you for advice a lot before he began to understand how to take care of them on his own.

Just today, Kakashi asked you to meet him under the cherry blossom tree. Curious what he wanted, you decided to go there. You were going to make him wait for you though. He always made it where he said he'd go right on time after you started going out with him. Might as well give him a taste of what he **used** to do to you. And everyone else.

Once you got there, you saw him waiting for you patiently. You made him wait a whole hour. It was just beginning to get a little cold out. Give it a couple more minutes, and it would be sunset. He turned to you with an uncertain expression. His countenance made you a little nervous. Maybe a little worried too. He had his mask down, which was normal now. At least, for you. Whenever you and him were alone, he pulled down his mask.

He stepped over to you slowly, if not cautiously. He had something on his mind. You had a feeling he was about to share what it was, too. "Tina... What I'm about to say, will change our relationship..."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed it! I know you probably hate where I made it leave off though. This is the semi-final chapter! I don't know why, but I like to end stories on a chapter that ends with 0... Well, either way, if you liked it, blah blah blah... Feel free to message me! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10: Closure

It's here. The last chapter of Golden Blue Roses.

From what was said last, do you think Kakashi will break up with her?

Hope that's not the case!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You weren't sure what to think by this. He was going to say something, that will change everything. It didn't sound good either. "Will you be mine?" He smiled at you and knelt to the ground, holding out a ring. Not being able to hold it in any longer, he started laughing a little.

After he started laughing, you smacked the side of his head, then jumped on him. "Meanie! Yeah, I will! Of course I will!"

He was still laughing a little, but he kissed you and smiled. "I had you going, didn't I?" You glared at him with a smirk. "So I did." He started to laugh again and you shook your head, smiling. He hugged you close, only laughing a little now.

The both of you went back to Konoha after a little while, and started to let people know that you were going to get married. Everyone was shocked when you told them. You guessed that you should've let them know that you were going out. Oh well, what's done is done. You're just happy that you're going to marry the best guy out there. After getting over their shock, everyone was happy for you and Kakashi.

Once you and Kakashi let people know what was going on, you had to start planning the wedding. You weren't going to let him plan it. You planned on having fun with designing everything. Everyone said that you should use a white wedding dress. You didn't like wearing white though. And knowing Kakashi, he was going to end up dumping some kind of drink over your head while you were in the dress. You decided on a really nice turquoise wedding gown.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that month~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You had planned everything out. Finally. Everyone was going to enjoy the wedding. Mostly you and Kakashi were going to, but everyone was going to. You planned it out to be a really fun wedding. A short wedding, and a long after party. You couldn't stay at home tonight, only because the bride and groom weren't supposed to see each other the night before the wedding. You only lived with him. You moved in with him after five months of going out. You thought it was a reasonable amount of time.

Sense you couldn't stay at home, you decided to ask Kurenai if you could stay with her. She said it was alright, so you ended up staying there for the night. She was also going to be your maid of honor, so it worked out. You loved having everyone as a friend.

You woke up early, due to a habit that wont go away, and found something to eat. A salad, but hey, it was something. You waited around for Kurenai to wake up so you could get ready for your wedding. You were bored stiff until she woke up.

When it hit seven O'clock in the morning, everyone started heading to the chunin exam stadium. The wedding was planned to be at sunrise. You stayed outside of the stadium until music started playing. You thought it would be normal music, but it wasn't. It was a lot cooler. When you heard it start, you walked into the stadium. Your wedding was normal, for the most part. What was out of the ordinary, was that Kakashi didn't have his mask on. He was in a white tux, with a blue rose that had gold trimming tucked into where a brooch usual goes.

As you walked up, you were smiling at Kakashi, and he was smiling at you. You both said your "I do's" then headed to the after party. The cake was awesome. Party music was playing, and everyone was enjoying themselves. This was going to be the second most memorable moment in your life. The first will always be when you met under the cherry blossom tree for the first time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~That Night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi led you into the house, and it smelt like roses. He led you into the bedroom, and blue rose petals with gold trimming were scattered across the room. The light was off, and ocean blue candles lit the room. It was the most romantic thing that you've ever seen. "Ninja can't really go on honeymoons without missing a few missions, so I hope this makes up for it." He smiled at you, and you smiled back. You nodded and kissed him and he kissed you back. While still kissing you, he led you over to the bed and laid you down gently.

That night, he gave you the best night of your life. You were his, and he was yours. It would stay like that until death. No, not until death. It would stay like that even after death. You were happiest by his side, and he was happiest by yours. And that was how it was going to stay. For all eternity.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

And there you have it.

I hope everyone liked the story ^_^


End file.
